Ghost of You
by Aquagirl15
Summary: Danny dies saving Sam. Sam's world is thrown out of order for a long time. But something tells Sam Danny's not really gone. Sam's POV, oneshot song fic, Ghost of You by Good Charlotte. Happy ending I hope.


A/N: Hey everybody. This is my first sad story, so I'm not entirely sure how it sounds. I got the idea from the song _Ghost of You_ by Good Charlotte. Enjoy, I hope.

Disclaimer: -tear- I don't own Danny Phantom or the song _Ghost of You_.

Vlad had me and Danny trapped. He kidnapped me during the night using one of his little minions. Danny had taken Vlad's bait and come to save me. There, Vlad told Danny the only way I wouldn't die was if he, Danny, joined Vlad. I was screaming at him, no please, no Danny. Don't do it. You'll find a way to save me without giving in to Vlad. Danny looked helpless. 'I have to Sam.' that's all he said.

Danny walked forward towards Vlad. Vlad's smirk was so huge I would have strangled him if I had the energy and if I hadn't been stuck. The minion that kidnapped me had my arms behind my back in such a firm grip I couldn't move. Danny's face was grim, like he'd rather die than join Vlad. Vlad put a hand on Danny's shoulder and led him out of the room much like a father would escort a son from a ball field. It made want to die when I saw how Danny looked at me as he was being led away.

I kept seeing Danny at school for a few months, but it wasn't very often. He said something about telling his parents he wanted to move out, and Vlad sending him to a private school. It was his way of saying good-bye to Tuck and me.

But he also had a different way of saying good-bye to me. Danny had asked me out about a month before. He invited me over to his house. His room was full of boxes, moving boxes.

"Sam, there's something very important I need to tell you." Danny said gravely. He took my hand and led me over to the bed that was stripped of its covers. We sat down and I looked at him, a feeling of dread welling in my heart.

"I'm only pretending to come along with what Vlad has asked me to. I told you once that I would rather die than work with Vlad. I was telling the truth." The meaning of his words hit me like a truck.

"Danny you can't mean, you're not going to…"

"Commit suicide, no. I don't want to die but I can't let Vlad win. I need you to understand this is the only way…"

Danny kissed me. It was so full of meaning that I never wanted him to stop. I knew that when he did, he would leave me forever. But time can never stand still. I went home and stayed in my room all night. I didn't sleep. The next day Jazz called my house and said in a tear filled voice that Danny had killed himself.

I cried with her.

That was almost a year ago. I still can't bring myself to remember anything about him without crying. I know he would have wanted me to, but I feel like if I do I'll just follow him in killing myself. Something inside me tells me that Danny isn't really gone. It's something I can't explain.

_And I will wait until the end, when the pendulum will swing back to the darker side of our hearts bleeding. I will save this empty space, next to me like it's a grave where I lay a place for us to sleep eternally together. _

Somehow I thought Danny would contact me sooner if he really was still here. I miss him so much. Everyday I find myself trying to turn to a non-existent person sitting beside me and talk to them. After everything was taken care of, I went into Danny's room and took some things of his. I thought it would make me feel better.

_I have been searching for, traces of what we were. _

_A ghost of you, is all that have left, it's all that I have left of you to hold. I wake in the night to find there's no one there but me, and nothing left of what we were at all. _

Every night I pace around my room. I don't talk anymore. I hardly eat anymore. People have been calling me anorexic. I don't care anymore. Every night I find a picture out of my diary or a picture book, and tack it up on my bedroom wall. I'm living in a room full of Danny and me and Tucker. Good times, I'm trying to recreate our good times, but it's not working. I don't even think I want it to work.

_So here I am, pacing around this house again, with pictures of us living on these walls. I see my breath in the cold of the air that I breathe and I'm wondering, I'm wondering, if it's you that I feel, if it's you that I feel here haunting me forever. _

_I have been searching for, traces of what we were. _

_A ghost of you, is all that have left, it's all that I have left of you to hold. I wake in the night to find there's no one there but me, and nothing left of what we were at all._

I know that someday I'll be ok; someday I'll be able to go back to what my life used to be like, or close to it. But until then, I'm fine with how things are. Danny was something of a first love for me, and it was hard for me to loose him. It was even harder knowing what he was going to do beforehand.

_And I'm not looking for, anything but us, anything but what we were. And I'm not asking for, painted memories, I only want to know you're here. _

One night I was up really late staring out my window without seeing anything. The window was open and a cool breeze seemed to be playing with my hair. I sighed and ignored it, I continued staring. But a voice that appeared to be carried on the wind whispered;

"Sam,"

"Danny?" I bleakly answered.

"Yes," I practically jumped off my bed. I thought I had been imagining the voice. Danny appeared sitting next to me on my bed. It looked like he was made of smoke.

"What's going on?" I asked, trying to touch him. He wasn't solid.

"I'm ghost." He answered plainly.

"You've always been part ghost, and you were never… never untouchable."

"Yeah," Danny nodded, "You can't touch me but I can touch you." I suddenly came to a realization.

"You were playing with my hair, not the wind." He smiled.

"Yeah, I always have been. Whenever you thought the wind was antagonizing you it was probably me. This is the first time I've ever been able to take form in front of you. You've been distracted ever since I died."

I nodded guilty.

"I've been… thinking about you." He nodded.

"I know."

"Can you like, read thoughts now?" Danny laughed slightly.

"No, but I do feel emotions. Your emotions whenever I had been able to feel them have always been sad, longing. Was I that hard to loose?"

"Danny don't joke about things like that!" Tears started sliding down my face.

"I'm so sorry Sam! I keep forgetting…" I smiled. There was the same Danny, who always worried when he made people feel bad.

_A ghost of you, is all that have left, it's all that I have left of you to hold. I wake in the night to find there's no one there but me, and nothing left of what we were at all. _

"Sam… I've felt really bad about leaving you so soon after we were so happy. That month before I died was the best I've ever felt." I smiled again through my tears. "I died too soon to really know what love is." He continued, and my stomach gave a jolt. "But my feelings for you were the closet I've ever come."

"Danny…"

I moved closer to him, wanting to be close but fearing him slightly since he wasn't really there. He touched my hand and I had the mixed feeling of putting my hand in warm water and trying to catch smoke. Then, suddenly, he kissed me.

It was so unlike the one we shared before he died, but so much like it was well. It's hard to describe. I felt like he was there and not there at the same time. It was like kissing a cloud, and kissing him as he used to be. I began to believe, as I kissed him, I could live with his death as long as he came to visit me.

_A ghost of you, is all that have left, it's all that I have left of you to hold. I wake in the night to find there's no one there but me, and nothing left of what we were at all. _


End file.
